Nowadays, various types of devices using integrated circuits have prevailed in a wide range, and efforts are being made for further high integration and densification. One of those efforts is a three-dimensional integration technique.
Any of those devices, however, has a basic constitution of rigid boards such as wafers. Due to such a basic constitution with the rigid boards, its manufacturing method is restrained, and a degree of integration has a limitation. Moreover, the shape of devices is limited.
Also, electrically conductive fibers in which the surface of cotton or silk is plated or surrounded by an electrically conductive material such as gold or copper are known.
However, such a technique that a circuit element is formed in a single filament is not known. Also, even though it is an electrically conductive fiber, the filament itself is basically constituted with cotton or silk, and the filament itself is provided at its center.
The present invention has an object to provide a line element which is not limited by the shape but has plasticity or flexibility and is capable of forming various devices in an optional shape and its manufacturing method.